the uzumaki brothers
by mysterious uzumaki 12
Summary: naruto is 20 years old and sasuke is naruto's brother and sasuke gets maried to sakura and a mysterious old enimy shows himself. naruto becomes the hokage, will he be able to protect the hidden leaf village? or will he fall and the village crumble to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys im new here this is my first fanfic so don't get mad. if you have it any suggestions for the story ill use them **

**i do not own naruto i just use him for my own purposes**

**In this universe Saskue is Naruto's brother **

* * *

><p>Naruto is 20 years old and lives in the village of konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone in the village especially, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino are close to naruto like family.<p>

Naruto gets a letter from his brother Sasuke via messenger bird inviting him and his wife Hinata to his wedding next week. Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for 2 years now and sasuke finally asked her to marry him and she said, "_**oh god yes"**_. The day of the wedding has come and everyone in the village is there. Everything is going perfect until Tobi aka Obito crashes the wedding and attacks Naruto, Naruto then uses the planetary rasengan to teleport them safely away from the village. Naruto uses the tailed beast bomb and defeats Obito, after he returns to the village, they appoint him as the 6th hokage. Sasuke and Sakura get married and they celebrate with a little sparing match and sake (Japanese alcohol).

Meanwhile at Obito's hideout a sinister plan is in fruition, Obito and Kabuto are powering up the white zetsu and the newly revived Madara Uchiha. Back in the village hidden in the leaves, the village hokage ceremony has begun. Sasuke walks up to naruto and says, "congratulations bro i knew you'd make it we all did". "thanks Sasuke it means a lot" Naruto said shaking Sasuke's hand. Naruto then walked into the hokages mansion and sat down with Tsunade and the village elders and got down to business.

The next day the whole village was gathered at the hokage mansion to see their new hokage. Once everyone was there naruto walked to the edge of the mansion's roof and threw his hat to the wind. He said at the top of his lungs, "i promise that i will protect this village with all my strength even if it kills me **i will protect this village"**. Then the village cheered. Hinata then walks up to Naruto and kisses him on the cheek and whispered "i believe in you". After about an hour had passed the ceremony had concluded, everyone had gone home Sasuke and Sakura had stayed behind to walk back home with Naruto and Hinata since they lived in the same direction.

While they were walking home Naruto said, "I can't believe it i'm actually the hokage my dream finally came true". "Well to tell the truth i never thought you'd make it" Sakura said. "But you proved me wrong as always, but i'm happy for you". Just as they got to Sasuke's house a team of anbu black ops showed up to escort Naruto and Hinata back home. They were the team directly assigned to the hokage himself. Naruto then remembered something that Tsunade said.

flashback

* * *

><p>"Now that your'e the hokage you will have a team of anbu black ops assigned directly to you. They will be at your'e aid for any emergency situations. As well as they will accompany you to any five kage summit meetings. Now about the kage meetings there is one coming up in the land of iron in 3 months so you'll have to leave a week before it's scheduled to take place because it takes about a week to get there is that clear". Naruto nodded and said yes. "Also the meeting are formal so you can't just speak your mind all the time the, majority of the kage make the ruling".<p>

end flashback

Once Hinata and Naruto were at their house, Naruto dispatched them and went inside. Hinata then started to cook up dinner. Naruto went up to take a shower. While he was in the shower there was a knock on the door it was Rock Lee. Hinata let him in, and asked, "Hey is Naruto home". "Hinata said he's in the shower he should be out in a couple of minutes why don't you have a seat". He sits down Hinata asked "Can i get you some tea". Lee says "sure i could go for some tea. Oh hey don't tell Naruto this but were planing a celebration for becoming hokage at noon tomorrow all ten of us".

"Do you think you could you bring him the training field". Hinata thought that that was sweet that the rest of the rookie 12 wanted to celebrate this then she said, "sure". Just then they heard Naruto walking down the stairs "Hey Hinata who's at the door, oh just a friend honey" she said with a smile on her face. He walks into the room with a surprise "oh hey bushy brow". "Hello Naruto how are you doing" Lee asked, good Naruto said. "That's good so what are you two up to tonight" Lee said then with a smirk elbowing Naruto and said. "You guys celebrating tonight Lee winks". Hinata picks up on what lee is insisting at then slugs him on the arm. ouch that hurt what was that for. lee asked. what do you think you perv. What we do in our home is none of your business. Hinata scowled ok, ok I was just joking calm down. Lee said scared. The three started to talk about when they were all genin. And all the battles they had fought. An hour had passed and Lee said, should probably get going see you guys later, oh and one more thing before i leave. Hinata you look very beautiful tonight. Lee said with a smile. Why thank you Lee. Well see you later bye. It was getting late so Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for bed. So they got out of their clothes and changed then went to bed.

* * *

><p>hey guys hope you liked it remember to comment and review. any suggestions about how to make this fanfiction better would help.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys im new here this is my first fanfic so don't get mad. if you have it any suggestions for the story ill use them **

**i do not own naruto i just use him for my own purposes**

**In this universe Saskue is Naruto's brother **

* * *

><p>Naruto is 20 years old and lives in the village of konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone in the village especially, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino are close to naruto like family.<p>

Naruto gets a letter from his brother Sasuke via messenger bird inviting him and his wife Hinata to his wedding next week. Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for 2 years now and sasuke finally asked her to marry him and she said, "_**oh god yes"**_. The day of the wedding has come and everyone in the village is there. Everything is going perfect until Tobi aka Obito crashes the wedding and attacks Naruto, Naruto then uses the planetary rasengan to teleport them safely away from the village. Naruto uses the tailed beast bomb and defeats Obito, after he returns to the village, they appoint him as the 6th hokage. Sasuke and Sakura get married and they celebrate with a little sparing match and sake (Japanese alcohol).

Meanwhile at Obito's hideout a sinister plan is in fruition, Obito and Kabuto are powering up the white zetsu and the newly revived Madara Uchiha. Back in the village hidden in the leaves, the village hokage ceremony has begun. Sasuke walks up to naruto and says, "congratulations bro i knew you'd make it we all did". "thanks Sasuke it means a lot" Naruto said shaking Sasuke's hand. Naruto then walked into the hokages mansion and sat down with Tsunade and the village elders and got down to business.

The next day the whole village was gathered at the hokage mansion to see their new hokage. Once everyone was there naruto walked to the edge of the mansion's roof and threw his hat to the wind. He said at the top of his lungs, "i promise that i will protect this village with all my strength even if it kills me **i will protect this village"**. Then the village cheered. Hinata then walks up to Naruto and kisses him on the cheek and whispered "i believe in you". After about an hour had passed the ceremony had concluded, everyone had gone home Sasuke and Sakura had stayed behind to walk back home with Naruto and Hinata since they lived in the same direction.

While they were walking home Naruto said, "I can't believe it i'm actually the hokage my dream finally came true". "Well to tell the truth i never thought you'd make it" Sakura said. "But you proved me wrong as always, but i'm happy for you". Just as they got to Sasuke's house a team of anbu black ops showed up to escort Naruto and Hinata back home. They were the team directly assigned to the hokage himself. Naruto then remembered something that Tsunade said.

flashback

* * *

><p>"Now that your'e the hokage you will have a team of anbu black ops assigned directly to you. They will be at your'e aid for any emergency situations. As well as they will accompany you to any five kage summit meetings. Now about the kage meetings there is one coming up in the land of iron in 3 months so you'll have to leave a week before it's scheduled to take place because it takes about a week to get there is that clear". Naruto nodded and said yes. "Also the meeting are formal so you can't just speak your mind all the time the, majority of the kage make the ruling".<p>

end flashback

Once Hinata and Naruto were at their house, Naruto dispatched them and went inside. Hinata then started to cook up dinner. Naruto went up to take a shower. While he was in the shower there was a knock on the door it was Rock Lee. Hinata let him in, and asked, "Hey is Naruto home". "Hinata said he's in the shower he should be out in a couple of minutes why don't you have a seat". He sits down Hinata asked "Can i get you some tea". Lee says "sure i could go for some tea. Oh hey don't tell Naruto this but were planing a celebration for becoming hokage at noon tomorrow all ten of us".

"Do you think you could you bring him the training field". Hinata thought that that was sweet that the rest of the rookie 12 wanted to celebrate this then she said, "sure". Just then they heard Naruto walking down the stairs "Hey Hinata who's at the door, oh just a friend honey" she said with a smile on her face. He walks into the room with a surprise "oh hey bushy brow". "Hello Naruto how are you doing" Lee asked, good Naruto said. "That's good so what are you two up to tonight" Lee said then with a smirk elbowing Naruto and said. "You guys celebrating tonight Lee winks". Hinata picks up on what lee is insisting at then slugs him on the arm. ouch that hurt what was that for. lee asked. what do you think you perv. What we do in our home is none of your business. Hinata scowled ok, ok I was just joking calm down. Lee said scared. The three started to talk about when they were all genin. And all the battles they had fought. An hour had passed and Lee said, should probably get going see you guys later, oh and one more thing before i leave. Hinata you look very beautiful tonight. Lee said with a smile. Why thank you Lee. Well see you later bye. It was getting late so Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for bed. So they got out of their clothes and changed then went to bed.

* * *

><p>hey guys hope you liked it remember to comment and review. any suggestions about how to make this fanfiction better would help.<p> 


End file.
